


The Picnic

by Ihavealotoffandomsilove



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Human Bill Cypher, M/M, Oneshot, Picnic, i am new!! Please forgive me for how bad it might be!!, too much cuteness!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihavealotoffandomsilove/pseuds/Ihavealotoffandomsilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to take Dipper out on a picnic in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! You've probably seen me around and all!! Well I've finally gotten a account! Also this is one of my first times writing a story for people to see, so constitutive criticism is appreciated. And that's all for now!! I am also apparently stupid cause I accidentally posted this 3 times. Oops

Today was the big day!! Today Bill was planning on proposing to his first friend, and lover, Dipper. He had spent weeks planning today. He planned on proposing in a restaurant, but Mabel quickly shot that down. So he was now going to propose on their monthly picnic in the woods. 

Getting up before sunrise and not waking Dipper was difficult, but not impossible. Sometimes Bill swore Dipper was a cuddly octopus in a human skin. 

Time skip!!! :)  
===============================

After many hours cleaning up the little field and decorating, it was finally ready. Bill quickly used his powers to teleport back to the Mystery Shack. Walking up the stairs to his and Dippers room ( Mabel moved into Fords room since the scientist didn't sleep there often, he usually fell asleep in the basement.) 

He opened the door and softly awwed at the sight. Dipper was tangled in his sheets, and slightly drooling. It would be adorable for anyone to walk in on. 

Walking over to the bed, he sat on the side and started to shake him softly while whispering,"Wake up Dipper. It's almost 4." Dipper slowly awoke, before he noticed he had drool down his chin. 

Quickly getting up he started to get dressed. After a while of watching Dipper, Bill started to try and make conversation," So, PineTree, any idea on what today is?""No Bill. I haven't even had time to look at the calendar." He said rolling his eyes." Well, today's the picnic...." TODAYS THE PICNIC!!! OH MY GOSH!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME EARLIER!!""...."

Time skip!!!  
________________________________________ 

After getting a shower and clean clothes they were on the trail. Quickly it turned dark. After arriving at the destination, Dipper couldn't help but gasp. 

Bill had set up lanterns all around the clearing that was lit blue with his fire, and there were fairies and pixies dancing. It was a night clear of clouds so the stars and the full moon shone upon them, and in the middle of the clearing was a read and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket in the middle. 

Turning towards Bill he asked," You did all this.... For me?" 

Bill turned looking at his lover replied in a soft caring voice," Of course, I would give up the world for you PineTree." As he took Dippers hand and placed a kiss on them. 

Looking straight into Dippers eyes Bill asked,"May I have this dance?" As Dipper looked into Bills eyes, he couldn't help but feel loved. 

"Of course." 

Taking the dream demons hand, he let himself be lead into the clearing. Some soft music started to play as Dipper put his hands around Bills neck. They began to dance. 

After a hour or so dancing, Bill quitely asked Dipper if he wanted to eat. From his place in the crook of his shoulder he replied a yes. 

As Bill led Dipper to the blanket he started to feel anxious. Noticing Bill turning a little nervous, Dipper snuggled even more in his neck. Which almost immediately calmed him down. 

Time skip cause I don't feel like giving a description about food.  
________________________________________ 

Bill decided it was time. Grabbing Dippers hand before he changed his position to he was sitting on one knee, confusing Dipper as he said,"Dipper Pines, my PineTree, a when we first meet we didn't get along well," Dipper snorted at that, which made Bill give him a quick glare before continuing," We came from enemies to friends to lovers, and I would like to take it a step forward." Reaching into his coattail jacket, he pulled out a ring and said, "Marry me? I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you by my side." 

Crying Dipper jumped onto Bill while all the while shouting yes!!! 

 

 

 

 

 

What they didn't see was Mabel in the background taking photos for their new scrapbook of their soon to be new life. 

 

THE END


End file.
